Red Moon
by MarieVigorito
Summary: A lua nunca esteve tão vermelha.


**N/A: **Então, essa fic é um pouquinho delirante, mas só um pouco HSAUHASU Foi escrita para três coisas de uma vez só. III Chall de Ginny Weasley do 6V cujo tema era Morte, I Chall de Morte do MM cujo tema era Cores e para a Batalha da Câmara da seção TG do Fórum 6V. Para vocês entenderem, imaginem o estilo de narração de "A Menina que Roubava Livros." É basicamente isso. Espero que gostem, reviews são MUITO bem vindas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

Muitos me conhecem, mas, mesmo assim, não possuem oportunidades de dar testemunhos sobre a minha presença. Já conheci muitos e tive muitos casos, mas um em especial me intriga até hoje. Antes de começarem a ler, saibam que, além de ser quem eu sou, possuo algumas características que me facilitam lidar com toda a rotina desse emprego. _Cores_. Elas se destacam para mim, sendo emanadas de pessoas e de ambientes, refletindo caráteres e situações. Mas vamos ao caso, você irão entender.

A chuva caía raivosa, fazendo questão de inundar todos os bueiros nas ruas. Lembro-me que foram muitas as pessoas recolhidas naquela noite, afogadas ou soterradas. O céu estava extremamente escuro, de uma cor que beirava o preto, com leves nuances de cinza que estavam presentes somente para demonstrar que era dia, não noite. Recordo-me muito bem da data. _17 de Fevereiro de 1863_.

**-x-**

Eu tinha ido para a igreja na esperança de recolher o pobre padre que jazia semimorto em seus aposentos. Era a gripe que tinha decidido invadir os cidadãos de Londres, junto da chuva e do clima frio. Foi onde eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Vinha correndo pela rua, encharcada dos pés à cabeça. Seus cabelos vermelhos contrastavam com o branco do vestido, assim como ao branco de sua pele. A fita de seda rosa que prendia seus cabelos em uma delicada trança, era quase imperceptível no emaranhado de fios. Toda a palidez, tanto dela quanto do vestido, só lhe davam um ar fantasmagórico e, qualquer pessoa que fosse mais supersticiosa, acreditaria que estava vendo um espírito andando na rua.

Entrou correndo na igreja, seus sapatos de boneca causando eco no chão de mármore. Sentei-me em um dos bancos para admirar a cena que estava por vir. Era meramente uma menina, não devia passar de quinze anos, mas tinha uma expressão decidida. Um homem, de uns vinte anos, esperava por ela no altar, junto a um padre.

"Podemos começar, então?" Perguntou o senhor, visivelmente cansado e aflito.

Os jovens acenaram e assim começou a cerimônia. Trocaram um olhar apaixonado durante todo o procedimento, que se tornou mais rápido que os habituais, provando a pressa dos amantes. Eu, em todo o meu conhecimento, não pude deixar de notar que uma cor diferente emanava do rapaz. Era o preto, a cor de quem tem más intenções, de quem não é completamente sincero, muitas vezes as cores de quem tem um futuro maligno. Reparei, também, na maneira como eles se prostravam. Era óbvio que ele tinha uma influência muito grande nela, uma vez que o preto estava engolindo todo o rosa - que representava inocência e uma pessoa honesta - que emanava dela.

"Ginevra Weasley, aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte vos separe?" A voz arrastada e monótona do padre não se destacava no clima mórbido da igreja.

"Aceito." A moça respondeu com uma confiança anormal para sua idade.

O padre falou os mesmos votos para o rapaz, que se chamava Tom, e a resposta foi dada em uma voz grossa e profunda, autoritária.

Tão rápido como começou, acabou. O casal, agora usando um par de alianças iguais, saiu correndo do local para alívio do padre que foi para os aposentos, com a intenção de cuidar do colega enfermo. Recordei-me de meus afazeres e me levantei para realizar o trabalho que eu fora mandada, mas algo prendeu minha atenção. Caída no meio do corredor, estava a fita de seda rosa que antes estivera no cabelo da menina. Peguei e guardei no bolso, com a intenção de devolvê-la assim que nos reencontrássemos.

**-x-**

_14 de Novembro de 1867_

Lamento dizer que não demoramos em nos reencontrarmos. Quatro anos depois, recebi minha nova tarefa. Confesso que fiquei surpresa ao reconhecer o sobrenome, já que eu nunca me esquecera do jovem casal na igreja, e na forma como eles se prostravam. Constantemente, revirava a fita entre os dedos, com a intenção que o rosa me explicasse a história deles, daquele "amor".

Já conhecia o caminho para aquele lugar, uma vez que foram muitas as missões que eu tivera que realizar ali. Era um ambiente mórbido, que expirava tristeza, solidão. Felizes eram aqueles que sucediam em sair dali com vida. Famílias se desesperavam por causa de um ente querido. Não se passava da rotina, do hábito, e confesso que sentia um pouco de pena daqueles que eram obrigados a trabalhar ali todos os dias. O vermelho - a morte - marcava todos os quartos que não necessitavam mais de esperança. O hospital, em si, era uma explosão das mais variadas cores. O violeta para as segundas chances, o azul para aqueles que não precisavam se desesperar.

Às vezes eu me canso do meu trabalho. Essa coisa de ver as cores que demonstravam o ambiente, as pessoas. Aquilo era ruim, pesado. Doía saber como as pessoas manipulavam umas as outras por puro prazer e diversão. Mais de uma vez, as mesmas disseram que a morte é fria e cruel, mas elas que são. Eu só me adapto às situações.

Desci o corredor até a sala aonde ela se encontrava, receando por fazer o que eu pretendia. Mas era meu trabalho, meu dever, e eu não podia falhar. Abri a porta, encontrando uma cena que era comum para mim. A ruiva gritava enquanto o marido segurava sua mão com força. O bebê estava quase saindo e a futura mãe perdia cada vez mais as cores. Estava definhando e eu sabia que ela não era o meu alvo, mesmo que isso aparentasse ser óbvio. A criança saiu, porém não emitia nenhum som. Sua vida estava por um fio e era a hora de acabar com o sofrimento.

Mas algo me deteve. Não sei se foi a maneira como a mãe olhava para o filho ou as cores que emanavam da criança. Era uma explosão, uma nova vida. Um arco-íris recém formado, sem maldade, sem frieza. Dei as costas e saí, fechando a porta delicadamente ao passar. Ao fim do corredor, fui capaz de ouvir o choro mínimo da criança. Um sopro de esperança.

**-x-**

_5 de Março de 1871_

Posso dizer que isso foi uma das poucas coisas das quais me arrependi, ter dado esperança. A esperança é o derradeiro mal; é o pior dos males, porquanto prolonga o tormento ¹. Eu não impedi tal tormento, somente o retardei. De tal forma que, a única coisa que eu não desejava, era estar descendo aquela rua. Eu sabia muito bem quais seria as consequências do meu erro. Desejei que o destino fosse menos cruel e mais piedoso. Que se compadecesse das pessoas mais necessitadas.

Abri a porta, entrando na casa. O primeiro andar estava vazio, praticamente criando uma expectativa de que não houvesse ninguém ali. Era um lugar arrumado. Até demais. Algo em toda essa arrumação, provava que alguém daquela casa era controlador demais, calculista demais. Não havia algum móvel que não fosse escuro ou pelo menos estivesse coberto de coisas escuras. Até mesmo as paredes, pintadas de um azul-marinho macabro, davam uma sensação de claustrofobia. Subi as escadas, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não tocar em nada que não fosse necessário, com medo da atmosfera que todo o preto causava.

Sabia meu destino. Sabia que era na terceira porta no lado direito do corredor. Dirigi-me diretamente para lá, com a intenção de me livrar disso o quão rápido o possível. Vozes saíam da segunda porta do lardo esquerdo do corredor, que estava entreaberta. Era onde o preto estava mais predominante. A curiosidade era grande e uma espiada era mais do que necessária.

"Tom, o que você quer que eu faça?" O desespero era evidente na mulher, que estava sentada na beira da cama vendo o marido andar de um lado para o outro.

O quarto todo, mesmo sem o preto, já dava uma ideia de escuridão. As paredes estavam cobertas por um papel de parede preto com flores vermelhas espalhadas. Uma penteadeira estava encostada em um dos cantos, feita de madeira escura. Uma cômoda e um grande armário cobriam o resto do quarto que não estava coberto pela imponente cama de casal. Assim como todos os outros móveis do quarto, era feita de madeira escura e até mesmo os lençóis eram pretos.

"Quero que você pare de ser fraca." Ele parou de andar e avançou para cima da ruiva, que tentou recuar, mas foi acuada pelo marido. Tom lançava um olhar furioso para ela, o desprezo em seu auge. "Se você não fosse tão fraca e patética, nosso filho não estaria tão condenado. Mas você é frágil como vidro, quebra-se com tanta facilidade. Você deu essa fragilidade para ele. É seu sangue. Sangue podre, de gente pobre. A culpa é meramente sua. E eu te desprezo com todas as minhas forças. Eu tenho nojo de você."

Ele cuspiu a última frase fazendo a mulher – que já tinha recuado o máximo possível – fraquejar completamente e desfalecer em lágrimas. Deixei-o passar, quando o homem esmurrou a porta e saiu, furioso. Ouvi um simples baque que provava que ele não estava mais na casa.

Queria entrar no quarto e dar conforto à ela, mas aquele não era meu trabalho. Dirigi-me à terceira porta do lado direito do corredor, abrindo-a lentamente. O cômodo era um completo contraste com o resto da casa. Possuía um papel de parede azul claro e todos os móveis eram feitos de madeira branca. Um berço, grande demais para uma só criança, estava no meio do quarto, aonde o bebê dormia calmamente, alheio a toda a situação. O vermelho estava ali, mostrando que não existiam segundas chances. Recolhi a alma da forma mais cuidadosa o possível e, de repente, as cores sumiram, mostrando que meu trabalho ali estava feito.

**-x-**

_30 de Janeiro de 1872_

A neve caía lentamente. Passos marcavam a camada espessa de gelo na rua. O local estava vazio. Normalmente aquele cemitério ficava vazio durante a noite. Lendas de que ali era amaldiçoado ainda rodavam. O branco era predominante. Por causa da neve, por causa da paz. Os corpos ali presentes obtiveram a plenitude na morte após uma vida de tormentos. As lápides exibiam cores também. Eram as flores, homenagens de parentes e amigos que sentiam falta. Somente uma lápide não possuía cores e, sim, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que examinava a pedra com um olhar distante.

"Ginevra." Ela se virou e lá estava Tom, ostentando sua pose autoritária.

Mantive-me olhando aquela cena, sabendo que ainda não era a hora.

"Tom." Ginny, como tão gentilmente passei a chamá-la, estremecia. De certo era de frio ou de medo, só não sabia qual dos dois estava em seu auge. "Surpreende-me que esteja aqui."

O homem riu. Uma risada fria e vazia, sem humor. Ele foi um dos homens mais sem caráter que já tive o desprazer de conhecer durante minha vida - ou morte.

"Fontes me confirmaram que você vinha aqui toda semana." Ele falou, andando para ficar de frente para ela. "Vim aqui ontem e antes de ontem e você não estava. Tentei a sorte hoje."

"O que você quer?" Perguntou a ruiva sem fraquejar. "Fale logo."

Tom se aproximou mais dela, o suficiente para seus lábios se encostarem às orelhas da moça. Cheguei mais perto, para conseguir ouvir.

"Quero que você saiba quão inútil você é." Sua voz era sedutora e Ginny tinha congelado. "Sua família não veio atrás de você, não é mesmo? Eles não te perdoaram, não correram atrás de você. Não vieram ao enterro do seu filho. Nem para isso você foi útil. Pariu um filho fraco, que não tinha chances de sobreviver. Você é tola, Ginevra." Lágrimas rolavam no rosto dela. "Eu nunca te amei. Meu único objetivo era afetar Potter e eu consegui. Obrigada. Só para isso que você se mostrou eficiente, mas não é mais." Percebi que ele tirava algo do bolso e consegui ver um reflexo prateado. "Dê um beijo em nosso filho."

Seria impossível perceber o que tinha acontecido, não fosse pela expressão de susto no rosto de Ginny. Tom puxou a faca do peito dela, de onde jorrava sangue. Ela caiu, o corpo se tornando mais e mais imóvel conforme o sangue saía. O resto de cor que ela emanava sumia, até que não houvesse nada além do nada. O homem se virou e foi embora, deixando o corpo na neve, o vermelho manchando o branco.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela, fechando seus olhos delicadamente. Dessa forma, ela parecia uma princesa de cabelos vermelhos. Branca como a neve aonde jazia. Recolhi a alma e já me distanciava quando me recordei de um detalhe. Coloquei a fita rosa delicadamente ao lado da mulher e fui embora. Nunca tinha visto a lua tão vermelha.

* * *

><p>¹ Quote obrigatória do chall de morte.<p> 


End file.
